Nicholas/History
}} History Nicholas was born from the volcano ‘Aseliat’ just above the resort city of ‘Arnith ar Koraineamh’ or ‘Blacksand’ (Blacksand is the city’s common tongue name and is more commonly known by this name). Rising from the lava they appeared looking about 13 years old and were found by a group of mages that kept an eye on the volcanic activity. And unofficial ruling in Blacksand all newly born dragonborn from the volcano were to be brought to Lord Zyadux, one of the ‘ruling nobles’ of the city. Zyadux was another dragonborn from the volcano and considered all other dragonborn born from the same volcano as himself as his siblings. The two bonded quite quickly with the older spoiling the younger one. Nicholas was taught magic by the older dragonborn but did not like the destructive nature of the magic Zyadux used. Not wanting to force something on his sibling Zyadux encouraged Nicholas to learn whatever magic they wanted; yet he was surprised when Nicholas showed a talent and liking for apothecary or medicine making. Nicholas would carry on studying medicine for the rest of his life but it would not come into practice until they left they brothers side. However as they grew older and wiser Nicholas began to suspense their brother wasn’t as good as they would have their younger sibling believe. And this began to cause friction between the two. When Nicholas became aware of their brother’s criminal acts they removed themselves from his care. Zyadux was very upset at this and showed Nicholas just how bad the older dragonborn’s tempter could be if he didn’t get his way; driving Nicholas farther away. Alone without the care of their older brother Nicholas took jobs at the city’s many theaters and dancehalls. While they began as a stagehand Nicholas’ looks and grace had them promoted to a dancer/entertainer, which they loved. Even before leaving home Nicholas loved attention and being on stage fed their need for it. It was also during this phase that Nicholas began to use their knowledge of apothecary to create medicines. Helping the other dancers and entertainers by treating potions, balms, salves and ointments to treat sprains, bruises and cuts. While they had studied it before it was the first time Nicholas had to actively practice it. Even while separated from their brother Nicholas was well aware that being Zyadux’s sibling gave them a certain level of protection; very few people in the city would want to get on Zyadux’s bad side. And Nicholas may have used this to get what they wanted every now and again. This included getting better jobs and getting out of trouble. While working at a Dance Hall Nicholas would met their future husband Braxton, a Fairy Lord who worked on the city’s council. While the two were at first only attracted to each other by looks they would slowly become closer, becoming inseparable from each other. Braxton was a good man but he was also involved in the politics of the city which often worried Nicholas as they were aware of the darker side of the council’s dealings from their brother. After falling out of favor with the council Braxton found his life becoming hard, something Nicholas could not bare to watch and attended to get his help from Zyadux. Zyadux however was not a fan of Braxton and his policies so did not want to help, causing another fight between the two siblings. Upon learning Nicholas had done this Braxton was not happy and the two argued; resulting in Nicholas leaving their home and going drinking. Returning home the next morning Nicholas was greeted by the burn remains of their home and husband dead. Heartbroken and guilt ridden Nicholas ran away. For a while they thought of going back to Zyadux however they also knew Zyadux liked to use fire to hide his crimes. They couldn’t tell themself that he had nothing to do with it so didn’t go home. Nicholas would travel a great distance before ending up in Almaria, where they completely intended to drink themselves to death, they had nothing and no one they felt they could trust. But when it was discovered by some of the poorer members of the city that they knew medicines Nicholas found themselves with a line of customers that they just couldn’t say no too. If anything if they can help a few people out with their medicines maybe they can make amends. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories